Professor Oak
Professor Oak returns as the Kanto regional professor and mentor to Ash and Gary as well as the manager of their Pokemon collections. He has a laboratory located in Pallet Town. Oak invented the H.O.P.E. (Handheld Omnipowered Pokemon Expediter) gloves, which allow for easy transferring of Pokemon without needed to visit a Pokemon Center to retrieve or send them. History The New Timeline (Past) Samuel Oak is the grandson of Pallet Oak, who was known as the greatest Pokémon Master of all time. As a child, he looked up to his grandfather and wanted to be like him. Pallet Oak encouraged him to carve his own path in the future. Samuel would often visit Alola on vacation, where he would meet his Alolan cousin Samson Oak. In one of these visits, the two went off to explore the nearby forest in Melemele Island by themselves, hoping to meet the Guardian Deity Tapu Koko. Unfortunately, the two ran into an angry Bewear who attacked them, and would have certainly killed them had it not been for the oportune intervention of a young Adalbert Hastings, who used his invention to calm the Pokémon down and drive it away. Since then, they became close friends, meeting each other at the same spot, unaware that they belonged to rival nations. In one of those meetings, Samuel would come to show Adalbert his starter Pokémon, Charmander. It was here that they revealed to each other they came from Trainer and Ranger nations, at a time where there was a lot of tension between them. Still, having gotten to know each other over the years, they ultimately decided to remain friends nonetheless, keeping their origins a secret from everyone else. During his early journeys as a Pokémon Trainer, Samuel was friends and rivals with future Elite Four member Agatha. In one of their adventures, they had to get deep into Johto's Drowning Woods, near Mt. Silver, searching for Agatha's younger brother Tony who got lost. Unfortunately, they encountered a horde of evil Ghost-type Pokémon, led by a Gengar who killed Tony and turned his soul into a Gastly. Fortunately, they were rescued by the Elite Four member Denki Tekina who was patrolling the area, but the experience marked the young Samuel to the point he vowed to do something so trainers in the future didn't have to be in danger or die like Tony did. Samuel would continue to work with Adalbert over the years, while shifting his focus from being a trainer to a researcher, specializing in Pokémon-Human relationships to try and understand how to make them more peaceful. He would eventually found the Pokémon Professor Asociation along with Cedric Juniper and Rowan, an organization which would eventually expand globally. Meanwhile, war broke out between the T.A.T.O and Ranger Union nations, and Adalbert was devastated that his Capture Styler was being used as a weapon. Samuel, realizing that the war broke out due to their countries disagreements over how to deal with aggressive Pokémon, proposed that they worked together to try and make Pokémon more peaceful so those incidents wouldn't happen anymore. They would name it Project: Coexistence. Using Adalbert's Capture Styler as the basis, the two tried to focus on reducing Pokémon aggressitivy and find the way to pass down more positive feelings to future generations using Ranger technology. Their research led them into trying to create a harmless radiation based on the soil that could pass on the feelings to wild Pokémon. Their journey would lead them to Faraway Island, the supposed birth place of Mew, presuming that it had the soil they needed. With the help from Agatha and Adalbert's brother Booker, the two friends traveled to Faraway Island in search for the missing piece for their project. Unfortunately, they were attacked by wild Pokémon in the island, and in order to save themselves they were forced to test their prototype machine right then and there. The trial was a success, and from then on they would continue to use it to calm wild Pokémon everywhere. While their efforts did not stop the war between their nations, it helped in disminishing conflicts caused by aggressive and murderous Pokémon. Samuel and Adalbert agreed that the important details of their project would be kept a secret from the rest of the world, with Samuel taking full credit openly for it, as the world wasn't ready to know the full story yet. Despite this, they would continue to work together for the following decades, with the hopes that their nations could finally reach an understanding that would lead them to peace with each other one day. Shortly after the end of the war, in the wake of the rampage caused by Twenty Gyarados Bill, Samuel was present along with Cedric Juniper in the T.A.T.O. meeting to discuss how to prevent something like this again, thus establishing the six-Pokémon limit Starting Arc Oak is first seen on the video tape he sent to Ash to tell him that he qualified to be a trainer and scored high enough to get a choice of starter Pokemon and a Pokedex. The video then goes into a string of legalese that puts Ash to sleep. The next day, when Ash comes to the lab to get a starter Pokemon, he sees Professor Oak arguing with a large man and when he gets close enough, he hears the man tell him coldly that his cooperation is appreciated. When Ash asks what happened, Oak tells him sadly that a government official in charge of research grants demanded that his children, who had attended the summer camp, be given starter Pokemon lest Professor Oak have his grants substantially reduced. Ash tells him he understands and that he can just come back next year, but Oak gets the idea of letting him pick from a different selection. Ash releases Pikachu on his first try, and Oak worries for his safety until Ash restores his memories and is dumbfounded at Pikachu's sudden behavioral shift and nudges Ash in the direction of taking Pikachu, due to its previously unruly behavior. Oak then gives Ash his Pokedex and pokeballs. As Ash heads off on his journey, Oak comments to Delia how impressive it was that Ash somehow managed to tame Pikachu just by touching him. Delia reminds him that the Ketchum family has always been good with Pokemon. Oak asks her how much of it was natural talent and that Ash had other abilities he hadn't showcased since childhood and part of the reason Oak invited him to the summer camp is to see if they would reveal themselves again, then wonders how much of it is unconscious. Delia tells him she's worried who might see them. Pokemon Dragonite Ability: '''Multiscale '''Moves: * Horn Drill Charmeleon Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Flamethrower * Headbutt * Aerial Ace * Swords Dance Growlithe Exeggcute Family Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Professors